Howls at the end of a mutt's life
by thiefkingbakura
Summary: For Shizuka, always tell her that I never broke my promise...." Mai could feel the grip of Jounouchi's hands lose as if it is saying 'farewell'. One-shot fic. Please review


thiefkingbakura: Got my first tragedy/angst fic. I loved tragedy!!!!

Shizuka: So what now?

thiefkingbakura: Do the disclaimer.

Jounouchi: Am I going to die today?

thiefkingbakura: Probably.

Kaiba: So the wretched mutt will die…

Mai: I guess I will practice to cry for now.

thiefkingbakura: You better. So what about the disclaimer? Who's gonna say it?

Jounouchi: I'll go for it!!!

Disclaimer: thiefkingbakura doesn't own anything even my sister that he loves.

**Howls at the end of a mutt's life** (Crappy title ain't?)

That evening Jounouchi is very nervous while dialing the numbers on the phone.  

'Will I have the chance to date her? What if she snubs, how embarrassing it would be!' these thoughts came ranging in his mind when somebody with sweet voice answered on the other line. 

"Hello." Said the sweet voice. 

"Err…Hello…"

"Jounouchi is that you?"

"W-well y-yes and I … have to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"I w-wonder if we should hang out tomorrow and talk about something…"

"Sure thing, so when and where?"

"A-at the park 7:00 pm."

"Approved, ok bye…" 

"B-bye…" The conversation ended and the line was cut. 

'Oh my Ra!! I can't believe it!!! I did it!!' Jounouchi thought to himself while jumping in joy.

"Nii-chan, why are you jumping is there something wrong?" Shizuka came in his room.

"W-well nothing really. I was just very happy."

"Let me guess, Mai had agreed to have a date w/ you, am I right?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!!!!!"

"Let's say some diary scan helped me know…"

"Ok, all that you read from my diary will be kept as secret. Oh I forgot, here * hands out something * have this…"

"Wow this is very beautiful!!" Shizuka exclaimed as she saw the necklace w/ a pendant that is a tag w/ hers and his brother's name engraved.

"I bought that just for you. Always wear that in order for you to remember me always."

"What do you mean? Are you leaving or go to some other places?"

"No, it is just that whenever the time I have to leave the world there is something that you have to make you feel that I am always there for you."

"Don't say that! You will not leave w/out me!!" Shizuka hugged his brother.

"Oh, com'on, aren't you used to some simple dramas? Of course I won't leave yet!! I'm just preparing you for those times. We won't know what happens to us next." Hugs Shizuka back.

"Are you sure you will never leave me?"

"Sure thing, that's a promise."

"Arigatou, Nii-chan…" Shizuka hugged his brother tighter and started to cry.

"Don't cry, * wipes Shizuka's tears * I'm hungry, let's go down and cook dinner" 

"Hai…"

(Tomorrow evening)

"Nii-chan!! It's 6:30!! Hurry up or you will get late!!" Shizuka standing besides the door of his brother's room yelled while glancing at her watch.

"I know but I have a trouble on choosing what cloth to wear!!!" Jounouchi yelled back.

"Just wear what you think she will like!!!"

"Will you please choose for me?!!"

"Hm, whatever…" Shizuka entered his room.

"So you chose the right pants… now for your shirt…" Shizuka said scanning through the piles of clothes in her brother's closet. The cold wind from the open window of his room blew in him making him shiver for he is topless. But the cold wind is different, different for it gives him some disturbing feelings.

"Here, * hands out Jounouchi a white shirt w/ blue piping * this one is simple but cute. I think she will like this."

"You sure?"

"Mmm, yes…" Jounouchi quickly put on the shirt, tied the lace of his rubber shoes and scrammed to the door of their house.

"Nii-chan, take great care and good luck. I just remembered what we talked about last night and I just thought that I never want to lose you…"

"Don't you remember my promise? I said I would never leave you. Take great care too… bye…"

"Bye…." Shizuka waved her hand as his brother got away farther and farther. She knew that her brother will be safe but she felt something unusual.

(On the way)

'I wonder if Mai will like this' Jounouchi thought as he glanced at the cheap silver ring he ought to give to his love one while walking in the streets on his way to the park. 'I can't afford an expensive one, I wish she won't get mad at me…'

(At the park)

'Better be early rather than be late.' Mai thought to her self as she sat at one of the benches. 'Will he tell me today what am I longing for him to say?' She pondered while staring at the azure sky.

(Back to Jounouchi)

'Ra damn it!! I'm going to be late!! Why wont these cars stop moving for me to cross!!' Jounouchi thought when suddenly shock crawled under him when he saw a child wearing all white standing in the middle of the busy street. "Oh my Ra!!!!! Is that kid insane?!!!!!" Jounouchi yelled and jumped on the busy street trying to save the kid but the kid just disappeared in the thin air leaving Jounouchi in fright and froze then words started to haunt his mind. "You will not leave me aren't you Nii-chan?" Then the kid reappeared with a very blinding light. That time he felt that the time stopped. Everything was white. The kid muttered three words "come with me…" A loud beep awakened Jounouchi from his thoughts but it's too late.

(At the house)

Shizuka broke down. "Why do I feel like crying?" Tears fall from Shizuka's hazel eyes for unknown reason. "Nii-chan?"

(At the park)

'What in Ra's name am I feeling' Mai thought 'Why do I feel like I am dragged to go to see the streets? Is there something wrong?' Mai walked down to see the streets and saw a crowd of people. "Excuse me…" She made her way to the crowd of people and saw what's happening. There met her eyes a poor teen lying on the ground, soaking in crimson fluid. She cried a lot for that teen but she doesn't know what to feel by that time. Could it be misery or being scared?

(At the hospital)

Mai waited for the doctor's last judgment as she sat at the chair outside Jounouchi's room. 'I know Shizuka will come here any minute and I can't stand her reaction when she will know this.' Tears flow like river down to her eyes. The door opened and revealed the doctor motioning the end of the teen. "There's just 15 minutes left for his life and we are so sorry co'z we can't do anything about it. For now he regained consciousness and it is a miracle that he is still able to talk and… " Mai didn't let the doctor finish his word. She entered his room and there revealed Jounouchi w/ a feeble smile in his face. 

"At last you've come. I thought you will never " Jounouchi said. 

"Of course I am." Mai said sitting on the chair behind Jounouchi's bed, tears still flowing. 

"I've got something to tell you." Jounouchi said. 

"Go on."

Jounouchi grabbed Mai's collar and kissed her w/ all his might. "I love you." 

Mai doesn't know what to feel. She feel happy, scared and once and for all, grief. Happy for those words that she longed for to be heard, scared for the loss of the one she loves and grief for all the things that's happening. "I love you too…"

"I know it is too late. If I hadn't been dumb enough not to tell you what I feel, then we should've been happy earlier." Tears started to run down Jounouchi's smiling face. "I'm very sorry for Shizuka, I can't keep my promise co'z I'm just nothing but a worthless, pathetic, stupid mutt. Now I realized Kaiba is right, I am just…"

"Baka!!! It's not your fault!! Don't talk like that!! Shizuka will understand that of course!!!"

"Let's face the truth!!! We can't do anything about it!" Jounouchi yelled accepting his nearby farewell. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything I have done to all of you." Jounouchi's tears flowed more and the smile in his face was gone. "Don't forget to tell this to anyone, take good care co'z we don't know what will happen to us next." 

Those words struck Mai. 'Yeah, we really don't know what happens to us next. If I knew what will happen next then this thing wont happen co'z I wont let this happen but it's too late… very late…' Mai thought and cried some more. "Don't cry, * wipes off Mai's tears * I'm not going to leave you completely, I will just go to a place where everyone of us will meet someday…" Jounouchi comforted Mai. "Here take this… * puts the ring in Mai's finger * always wear that in order to make you feel I'm always here for you. Wherever I go, I will never forget you coz you are a very special person in my life." 

Mai really can't stand to see her love one to leave. His words keep haunting her mind. She felt like she wanted to stop the invincible time. "Please tell Yugi and everyone that I'm so sorry I have to leave them. Please tell them also my reminder that they should always take care. I guess Shizuka won't be able to come and see me parting. It is better this way; I don't want to see her hurt just because of my negligence. Please tell her that I'm always there for her and I had never broken my promise…" 30 seconds were just left. Mai can't speak any word and she cursed God. 'If you're the merciful God, why do you have to take him so early?' Suddenly she felt a warm hug or should she say cold for his coming death.  

"Mai, I guess the time is coming. I really loved you, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Kaiba, Mokuba… everyone * coughs * always take good care. I am really sorry for all that I've done to Kaiba. For Shizuka, I'll always keep my promise to her…" The grip of Jounouchi's arms in Mai's shirt loosed and she could feel him parting and saying 'farewell'. His last words kept on recurring her mind. She was so shocked that all she could say is 'Why do you have to leave?' 

Suddenly the door banged open "Nii-chan!!!!" The poor girl was dumbfounded when she saw her brother somewhat sleeping with a feeble smile on his face. "Mai, Nii-chan is just sleeping right?" Tears began to flow from the poor girl's eyes. "HE IS JUST SLEEPING AIN'T?!!!! ANSWER ME!!!" Shizuka yelled but Mai didn't even say a word but just gestured a 'no' in her face. Shizuka lounged on her brother somewhat she assumed 'sleeping'. "Nii-chan… you told me yesterday that you will never leave me aint? * shrugs Jounouchi * You are such a liar!!!! You never kept your promise!!!" 

Mai stood up and slapped Shizuka on the face. "How dare you speak like that!? Don't you know that in the last times of his life only one name he yells?!!!!! It's your name!!!! He NEVER BROKE HIS PROMISE co'z he is always in your heart no matter where he goes!!!"

Realization struck the abandoned lass. "I'm sorry Nii-chan, I didn't protected you…you always do anything for me but you just died w/out letting me pay for all those things you've done to me… I'm so worthless…" Shizuka hugged her lifeless brother and cried some more while Mai tapped her back. "Nii-chan, why do you have to leave us… why?" Shizuka asked her cold brother, expecting him to answer even if she knew the truth that she could never hear her brother's sweet voice. A single tear fell from Jounouchi's closed, lusterless eyes, eyes that would never seem to open forever. Shizuka stared at the necklace. "Nii-chan, I don't deserve this……" She wore the necklace around his brother's cold neck. 

"Nii-chan…I love you…"

********************************

thiefkingbakura: I suck at dramas. I don't know the heck I'm gonna write for their dialog!! Yeah, I know my grammar always sucks. I'm an Asian and my country is around the eastern part of Asia and it's for you to guess which country I am in whether China, Korea or Taiwan. You know, those countries sucks at English but I managed to study and I even chose a computer with only English text and that's what I'm using to write my fics so please bear with my ridiculous grammar ^_^ I won't expect I made you cry with my fic co'z even I didn't feel like crying for that. Me, cry?!!! Never in a million years!!! Yep, I never cried since the past 3 years. Meaning I was 10 the last time I cried, Yay!!


End file.
